memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy Anna Brown
|birthplace = Burnaby, British Columbia, Canada |awards = |roles = Set Designer |}} Nancy Anna Brown is a Set Designer who is working on the sequel under production designer Scott Chambliss since . http://ca.linkedin.com/pub/nancy-a-brown/14/a4b/23 Between 1992 and 1995, Brown studied interior design at the Kwantlen Polytechnic University in British Columbia. She then worked for several architecture and design firms including Kasian Kennedy Architects and Siematic before she founded Inner Designwerks Inc., a company offering Interior Design Services, Art Direction and Set Design. Brown is also an amateur photographer. http://www.veer.com/artist/NANCYNATOR One of her first film credits as art department production assistant was for the 2000 drama Beautiful Joe. She then worked as set designer on the television thriller Quarantine (2000), the crime thriller Along Came a Spider (2001, with Anton Yelchin and Billy Burke and music by Jerry Goldsmith), the comedy Cats & Dogs (2001), the science fiction film The Core (2003, with Glenn Morshower, Bruce Greenwood, Matt Winston, and Alfre Woodard), the sequel X2 (2003, with Patrick Stewart, Famke Janssen, and Bruce Davison, produced by Stan Lee and Ralph Winter, and written, directed and produced by Bryan Singer), the television movie A Wrinkle in Time (2003), the television mini series Battlestar Galactica (2003), the comic adaptation Fantastic Four (2005), the horror film The Fog (2005), the crime comedy The Pink Panther (2006), and the television series Men in Trees (2006-2007) and Supernatural (2007). As assistant art director, Brown worked on the science fiction thriller Paycheck (2003), the television series The L Word (2004), the drama Fierce People (2005, with Anton Yelchin), the comedy RV (2006, with Rob LaBelle and Brian Markinson), the comedy Are We Done Yet? (2007, with Tahj Mowry), and the thriller Wind Chill (2007). Further credits as set designer include the drama Passengers (2008), the science fiction film 2012 (2009), the remake The A-Team (2010, with Maury Sterling, Alex Madison, Jimmy Ortega, and Dwight Schultz), the television series Fairly Legal (2011), the fantasy film Red Riding Hood (2011), the action sequel Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011, with Simon Pegg and produced by J.J. Abrams), the thriller The Grey (2011), the horror film The Cabin in the Woods (2012, with Chris Hemsworth), the television comedy Big Time Movie (2012), the television series Rogue (2013), and the science fiction film Elysium (2013, with Faran Tahir and Julian Christopher). Her work on Elysium earned her an ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nomination in the category Fantasy Film in 2014 which she shared with Trek alumni Don Macaulay and Syd Mead. More recently, Brown worked as assistant art director on the television science fiction series The 100 and as set designer on the science fiction remake Godzilla (2014), 's science fiction film Tomorrowland (2015, written and produced by Damon Lindelof, produced by Jeffrey Chernov, music by Michael Giacchino, and production design by Scott Chambliss), and the video game adaptation Warcraft (2016, with Clancy Brown and set design by Peter Stratford). External links * * Nancy Anna Brown at LinkedIn.com Category:Art department